Elder Centipede
Elder Centipede (ムカデ長老, Mukade Chōrō; Viz: Centichoro) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance Elder Centipede, in contrast to his two counterparts, is far more monster-like, sporting a jet black armor covering his body. Its main head is heavily reminiscent of one of Melzalgald's heads and seems to be contained inside other two heads. Its secondary head has four glowing eyes, antennae and extremely sharp teeth. It is immense in size, dwarfing many humans and coming close to the size of a city. Personality Unlike its Junior Centipede and Senior Centipede, it is far more driven and cautious of its opponent, dodging an attack and going after its true target immediately. History The last time he appeared he caused heavy damage to a city and then disappeared. According to Hero Association staff members, Elder Centipede was smaller when he was last spotted two years ago. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc After Metal Bat finished off two demon level monsters, Elder Centipede emerged from the ground. Elder Centipede attempts to get the Hero Association sponsor, but is intercepted by Metal Bat. However, Metal Bat's swing did not manage to injure Elder Centipede and Elder Centipede launches Metal Bat toward a building. While Elder Centipede continued to chase after Mohican and Pineapple to get the Hero Association sponsor, Metal Bat managed to get on Elder Centipede's head. Metal Bat then unleashes an attack on Elder Centipede's head. To get Metal Bat off him, Elder Centipede tries to shake Metal Bat off by with maneuvering around the city. Elder Centipede continues to rampage through the city as he tries to get his hands on the Hero Association sponsors. When he finally manages to corner Mohican and Pineapple, Metal Knight arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite the powerful set of missiles, Elder Centipede remained undamaged by Metal Knight's attacks and comments that the robot is just an annoying pest. Elder Centipede later picks up his allies and escapes with Metal Knight in tow. Abilities and Powers Elder Centipede is one of the largest mysterious beings in the series. This, along with its speed, power, and immense durability, makes it an extremely powerful monster. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Elder Centipede possesses great strength. He was able to level a town. He was also able to knock Metal Bat hundreds of feet into the air and across the city. Immense Speed: Elder Centipede is able to maneuver across a whole city with ease. Elder Centipede also has the ability to dig under the ground at high speed. 's attack.]] Immense Defense: Elder Centipede possesses a layer of regular skin protected by a super powerful carapace, which is its main set of defense as commented by Metal Knight, capable of enduring the latter's missiles without a scratch. It was also durable enough to not have taken damage by a swing from Metal Bat, one of the stronger S-Class heroes. Immense Durability: '''Even its face, its weak point, was able to survive multiple hits by Metal Bat although, it did show signs of pain. Elder Centipede's armor can even withstand Metal Knight's missiles. Fighting Style '''Mass Destruction: Despite being slower than the average S-Class, Elder Centipede uses its size to cause destruction, being compared by the Hero Association to a "Natural Disaster." *'Giant Centipede Tidal Wave' (百足大うねり, Mukade Ō Uneri; Viz: Centipede Undulation): Elder Centipede moves in a swirling motion, causing mass amounts of damage in its wake. This technique was first seen used to shake Metal Bat off of Elder Centipede. Major Battles Trivia *Elder Centipede is the first official Dragon level monster revealed. *Murata jokes on a stream about there being a centipede of a higher tier than Elder Centipede.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Manga Original